


Wounds Heal Scars Do Not

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Asgore comes into Gaster's lab one night with an injury.Established relationship.Follows the events in To Those Who Wait.





	Wounds Heal Scars Do Not

Gaster, already wearing his scarf and longcoat, was standing by his desk putting things into his satchel when the laboratory door swished open. He turned around expecting to see Alphys run in as she forgot something yet shocked to see it was Asgore leaning against the door, a blood-soaked handkerchief held against his head.

"Asgore! My god-," Gaster cried, pulling his scaf off and dropping it on his desk before hurrying across the room. He put his arm around Asgore's waist and lead him to one of the steel tables. "What the Hell happened to you?" He helped Asgore sit at the table, took the bloody handkerchief away from his head and glanced at the deep wound.

"Tori hit me." The skin beneath Asgore's fur on his face was pale and the fur atop his forehead and upper lip was damp with perspiration.

Gaster examined the wound and shook his head. It was fairly deep and would definitely require a good hand at healing magic, which glancing at his own through the vacant holes was not possible so his medical knowledge would have to do. He pulled out his own clean handkerchief and put in place of the one Asgore had used. "Hold that," he instructed before tugging off his coat and tossing it over the table next to Asgore. He then hurried off to fetch the things he'd need to clean and stitch the wound.

"What do you mean- Aren't you going to heal me?" Asgore sounded almost aghast as he shirked back slightly at the sight of a needle. 

"My healing capabilities haven't been the best since... the accident." Gaster only lamented. 

"Those holes." Asgore concurred, staring at him. "Hurt you that bad, huh? You gonna tell me how you actually got em yet?"

Gaster frowned as he popped a glove over his hand concealing the obvious. "This is about you, not me. Now. Stop diverting and let me see that wound so I can assist you."

As he began to clean the wound on Asgore's head, he realized he'd been so concerned with the fact Asgore's head had been cut, he hadn't even followed up on the question as to how it happened. Why Toriel with her level headed temperament that almost to surpass his own, would have done this. "What did Toriel hit you with?" He only asked. 

Asgore winced slightly and tried to pull away, but Gaster held his head firmly in place and continued to clean the wound. "A frying pan... she was cooking with... Said she wanted to kill me. She turned her magic against me and I left. I didn't... want to hurt her deflecting it and in this state not sure I could..." He spoke in a grimace as the alcohol absorbed into the wound. 

Gaster was silent for a moment as he wondered idly whether your married lover sleeping with another person meant that said married lover was being adulterous to you as well as to his wife. After given the matter some consideration and not coming up with a answer, he said, "Yes, well, I am not entirely surprised. In fact it is perfectly understandable honestly... Toriel has alot of patience, but pushed to a point, she can be quite a..." Gaster paused as he searched for a word.

"Bitch?" Asgore's tone was hard. 

Gaster frowned. "Asgore. That's inappropriate. She is the Queen..." he said slightly sharp.

Asgore shrugged. "Well she is."

Gaster sighed softly and continued to clean the wound. "I was thinking more headstrong..."

"Yeah, as I said, a bitch." This time Gaster didn't reply. "So why aren't you 'entirely surprised' by her wanting to kill me?"

Gaster paused, moved back a little and looked straight into Asgore's eyes. "Well, I imagine she wasn't all too fond about your...." he paused for a moment before saying, his tone flat, "...'relationship' with the spider girl..." He held Asgore's stunned gaze with a burning glow to his eye. 

"...You know about that?..." Asgore tone sounded deathly hollow as he stared unblinking into his gaze. He shifted slightly in the chair.

At least Asgore wasn't attempting to deny it; that both pleased and reassured Gaster. "Of course I know, Asgore... I always know what you are doing, one it's part of my job and two... Well. You should know."

Asgore's blue eyes widened. "Oh, I should?" he sounded as if he wasn't too happy with the notion.

Gaster hid a smile. "Oh, yes. Always. Now do keep still. I need to stitch the wound and I could mishap and leave only two eyes between us...."

Asgore chuckled and Gaster drove the needle in without warning making him cringe with a grunt yet he remained still. 

For minutes Gaster worked in tense silence. Then Asgore spoke again. "You didn't say anything...."

Gaster frowned and stared over his glasses. "What did you expect me to say?" His inquiry was genuine, had Asgore really expected him to say something? Surely not. It wasn't in his nature to say such things and even if it had been, he wasn't certain what he could have said. No, it was far better to have stayed silent and just wait it out.

Asgore shrugged. "Don't know. Just -"

"Asgore, I told you to keep still!" Gaster spoke suprisingly sharp. It wasn't as if he liked it, but he wasn't particularly troubled by the fact Asgore had slept with Muffet; he knew it wouldn't last. Just like Asgore's marriage to Toriel wouldn't last. Even with the addition of a son...

He knew, they both knew, that this was the most their relationship was ever going to be and bickering with hopeful wishes would give nothing but more heartache no one had time for. Especially now with Gaster's... new projects... Gaster was simply content enough to let things go on as they were at this point. "Am I correct to assume that the relationship with Muffet has now ended?" He said however again, suprisingly sharp. 

For a moment Asgore was silent. Then he said, his tone soft, "Yeah. She sent me a 'Dear John' letter." 

"Oh, I see...." For the first time, Gaster did feel somewhat uncomfortable and concerned. Women didn't walk away from Asgore. It was Asgore who walked away from women. As he continued to stitch Asgore's head he hoped fervently it was not an omen.

However, he pushed that aside, consigning the fear to the part of his brain he didn't access often. "So... I assume you wish to come home with me tonight?" He asked quietly.

"You... want me to?" Asgore sounded surprised.

Gaster smiled. "Don't I always?" He paused long enough to gently squeeze Asgore's shoulder, before returning to his task.

"You know, Gaster, I sometimes wonder why you still put up with me."

Gaster smiled to himself with a sigh as he said, "Yes, I do occasionally wonder that myself."

"Then why do you?" Asgore sounded askance.

"Other than the obvious?" Gaster simply stared at Asgore a moment before turning back to his task as he spoke softly, more to himself. "Ah, Asgore... It's because through the decades we've known one another, in many ways... This is my level of expectation from you... I expect nothing more at this point so really it's up to me to either stop or contribute to this and thus accept things as they are." He said, putting his hand on Asgore's cheek with a smile. "And as I told you those decades ago when you told me how you felt I said no matter how things happened I would still love you and still be here for you. Which I meant.... I am content with how things are..."

Asgore moved his head back a little and looked at Gaster. "Are you?"

Gaster shrugged. "Yes, at least mostly," he added and smiled. "But primarily, I am lonely tonight and it's particularly frigid in Snowdin lately even with a warm fire, plus I wouldn't mind the company." 

"Hm, really now doctor?" Asgore smirked. "So. You nearly done?"

"Well I would be if you didn't keep moving your head." Gaster quipped as Asgore rolled his eyes. 

Gaster worked in silence for another moment or two, before putting the final stitch into Asgore's head. "There," he said, tying the last knot and cutting the thread. "All done. Now wash your hands and we can go home. You may leave your robes in my locker and grab the spare clothes inside so you can change here before going back to which you explain I let you use the cot in my office after sewing you up. No Asgore, do not argue. Hurry now please while I shut down the lab and finish things up. I've been working all day and I'm ready to get off my feet."

After about fifteen minutes they were on their way to Snowdin to Gaster's home.


End file.
